Let's Save the Homeland!
by human101
Summary: You go to your grandfather's farm to continue the family business. When a company tries to buy the town out to make a parking lot, who will save the town? You! ReaderX? rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**I liiiiive! :D (thank god for spring break) So I found my old Harvest Moon games while exploring my game shelf and was like "...Holy crap!" And so this fanfic was born XD Yes this is Hetalia/Harvest Moon, and I'm gonna have fun writing this! I'll take constructive critisms since this is my first reader insert, and the fact that I haven't written in a good few months :/ Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Getting to Know You**

The sun was shining, it was maybe 65 degrees. Not a single cloud in the sky. You took a deep breath and set your suitcases down at your sides and gazed at the opening gate to an old farm. The words 'Harvest Farm' engraved in oak were old and rotting away, you'd have to fix that later.

"Oh, you made it." came an old voice. You swivled on your heel to come face to face with an old man with wrinkly old tan skin, wearing a simple old white tank top and jeans. "I'm Tanaka, I'm the caretaker of this farm." he shook your hand with a weak grip.

"Oh! You're grandpa's friend aren't you?" you asked, blinking your (e/c) eyes a few times. He only nodded with a small grunt and a stiff nod.

"You must be (y/n), I heard a bit about you from your grandfather." he gestured to the small farm "He always hoped you come take care of the farm, I'm getting too old for this much work."

You both gave a small chuckle, he was such a nice guy. "Well, I'm sure you can figure the farm out yourself, so how about I show you around town?"

You nodded "That sounds like a good idea." you smiled.

He nodded back, "Oh, before I forget," he gestured to the small fields "That's Ludwig, he helps around the farm, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask him anything." Ludwig, hearing his name, looked up from his work, burying the tip of the hoe into the ground. A small blush dusted your cheeks,the slicked back blonde hair, those blue eyes, that firm, well put together body...that was one cute farm hand! You hurried after Tanaka down the road from the farm and into town.

The town only consisted of only so few people, you could count the population over and over. So naturally everyone knew each other. You followed close behind Tanaka and to the residential area.

"Aiya, another resident? As if we needed another!" came an irritated voice. You turned your head to see a short man with long hair pulled back, a cross look on his face. "Who is she Tanaka?" he asked, shooting you a glare.

Tanaka blinked a few times and gestured to you "This is (y/n), she's going to be running Harvest Farm starting tomorrow."

You could have sworn you saw someone in the door behind the man. "Hmph, she doesn't look like she could last five minutes on a farm!" he scoffed. "Either way, I am called Wang Yao, I sell medicines and herbs, it's better than that Western stuff!" he smiled confidently. "And this is my little brother Kiku." he gestured to the slightly taller man with black hair and brown eyes.

He bowed to you, "It's nice to meet you (y/n)-chan. I hope we will get to know each other in the future." he said in a quiet tone.

"Oh! Yeah, me too!" you smiled at the Japanese man and waved goodbye, seeing Tanaka walk off without you up the road.

* * *

><p>Everyone always said that Ivan Braginski was a rather frightening man, even though he was the town doctor, not that you knew. Tanaka became rather hesitant upon nearing the old building and was debating whether or not to let you go in and say hello. But you, being stubborn as you were, convinced him to let you go in.<p>

The building was simple, white tile floor, the walls had a paint chip here and there, his desk was decorated with a vase filled with sunflowers and a few beds against the wall.

Then, the room felt colder. "Kolkolkol, do you have an appointment?" came a chilling voice. You turned around to meet cold violet eyes. You trembled violently at the towering giant, a childish smile painted on his face.

"N-No, I came t-to say hi, I-I'm (y/n)-"

"Oh da, I heard about you!" he perked up, clasping his hands together "I hope you don't pass out from working too hard~" Tanaka was already out the door at this point. You nodded frantically and sprinted after Tanaka.

"Who was that Vanya?" His big boobed sister chirped from the other room.

"The new resident, she was pretty~" he giggled, he could have sworn he heard his younger sister, Natalia, growl in jealousy.

* * *

><p>Feliciano hummed softly as he placed the box of tomatoes under the sun and packed a crate of potatoes for their journey to the city market.<p>

"It's so beautiful today~" he sang out and bumped into his brother.

"Watch where you're going!" Lovino growled out.

Feliciano trembled at his brother's voice. "V-ve~ I'm sorry Lovino!" he whined and went around the other Italian and shoved the crate into a small truck with a rusted bumper and one headlight out. Lovino finished packing up the food for the city and growled to himself.

"I don't understand why they're making us do this. Why can't one of those city bastards come and get it themselves..." he mumbled

"But they pay us for bringing it to them." Feliciano said "I don't mind a little extra work,. as long as i can take a siesta afterwards!" he yawned as though right on cue.

Lovino glared, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me you little twit!"

"...Do they always fight like this?" your voice chirped quietly, catching the brothers' attention. Feliciano;s face brightened and he skipped over to you, pulling you into a tight hug.

"Ciao~ I'm Feliciano! I've never seen you around before, who are you? You're really pretty by the way!" you blushed at the sudden compliment and looked around.

"Th-thanks! I'm (y/n), It's nice to meet you, I'm going to be running Harvest Farm starting tomorrow."

"Ve~ that means I'll get to see you often when you bring your crops in to sell!" his smile grew wider and he twirled you around. Tanaka smiled at this and watched Lovino storm over and pry his brother's hands off you and started shouting at him. You stumbled back and bumped into Tanaka and apologized quickly.

"I like Feliciano, he's so nice!...But who's that?" you pointed to Lovino.

"Oh, that's Lovino, Feliciano's older brother. He's kind of a hard head and he's got a potty mouth, but he only acts like that around guys so you should be fine." Tanaka laughed, he always wondered why Lovino tried to be such a ladies man...

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Arthur Kirkland loved, it was books. Particularly British literature since American literature, to him, was just plain uncultured and bland. His brother Alfred, however, would beg to differ. Arthur was proud to be the town's librarian, but wished Alfred would try looking for another job and leave him alone. The little bell on the door jingled as you and Tanaka walked in. Arthur perked up at the sound and looked to the enterance.<p>

"Ah, hello there. Please come in!" he called from the other room and placed a pile of books down. He rolled his sleeves back down and smiled at the two of you. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland-"

"Who's there Iggy!" Arthur cringed at the loud voice.

"As I was saying, I run the library here...and that's my brother Alfred..." his mood dropped at the mentioning of the obnoxious American who came striding in with an obnoxious aura surrounding him (does that even make sense? -_-)

"'Sup? I'm Alfred!" Alfred slung an arm around your shoulders, "So what's your name? I've never seen you around here before."

You pulled his arm off you and took a step back to get some space, "I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you both." you smiled at the two blondes. The bell jingled again, and there stood Ludwig, the extra farm hand from before.

"Oh Ludwig, come to return the book you borrowed?" Arthur said, slipping past you and Alfred.

"Ja, I enjoyed it, thank you." the blonde handed the Brit the small book and looked to you. "Oh, you're (y/n) aren't you? I'm Ludwig." he said and shook your hand, you kept a mental note on how firm his grasp was. "I'm the extra farm hand, it's nice to see someone take over the farm."

"Yeah, it's gonna be some hard work, but it'll be worth it!" you smiled at him "Well, I better head back then." you said and waved goodbye to Arthur and hurried down the road and back to the farm.

* * *

><p>"Yaaaaa! Like, go away. Leave me alone you monster!" You stopped in your tracks and looked around. You saw a Large dog towering over something and panting happily. "This is, like, totally not cool! Somebody help me!" the voice said again. You shooed the dog away and looked around. You felt something poke your leg and you looked down and paled.<p>

There, standing right in front of you, was a tiny person.

"Thanks for saving me! Even though I could've, like, taken that thing on my own." the tiny person scoffed.

You could only stammer and stare for what felt like eternity, how could someone that small exist!

"Oh! I'm Feliks by the way! I'm, like, a harvest sprite!" he chirped and climbed up your leg until he got to your shoulder. "I gotta ask ya a favor if you don't mind." he said. "I need you to help me get to the spring behind the farm. It's kinda important." he claimed.

"What for?" You narrowed your eyes. He whacked the back of your head and huffed his chest out

"That's, like, none of your busiess! Now onward!" You could only sigh and do as the tiny creature said and stomped up the hill behind the farm and to the small spring.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I hope it was! Silly Poland is a harvest sprite~! What awaits you at the spring? Find out next time! Okay, so the avaliable bachelors are so far; Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan, Kiku, Arthur, and Alfred. If you want someone else to be a bachelor, or you want a certain country to be a harvest sprite, please lete me know. I'm going to put up a poll to see which lucky guy will get the blue feather~<strong>

**Until next time, Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned! And with an update! :D I'm excited to finally be back on with new story ideas, and soon to be revised stories :) Now, back to this story. It was very hard to decide who will be the sprites and who will be bachelors, but now that I decided, I was finally able to update. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 2: The Purpose**

"We're, like, almost there (y/n)! Just a little bit longer!" The little sprite said and hurried to the top of the hill. You gave a raspy breath and pulled yourself to the top of the hill and laid on your back and stared at the trees blocking the sun.

"You...said that...every five minutes!" You panted and rolled onto your stomach and got to your feet and froze. Before your eyes, was a clearing, a small pond rested by a large tree at the end of the clearing, the dirt path lined with cherry blossom trees, and the sun breaking through the leaves, giving off a relaxing air. (Y/n) smiles and looked around. "It's beautiful here..." She said and began walking down the dirt path with newfound strength.

"Allo? Who is zhere? Please to come right on in- Ah!" came a voice. (y/n) looked down and saw a rather flashy looking sprite with shoulder length blonde hair and a far too suspicious look in his eye. The sprite jumped onto (y/n)'s shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows "I am called Francis, but you, ma Cherie, may call me whatever you wish to call me~." He said with a wink. (Y/n) groaned and flicked the lecherous sprite off and sent him rolling into the dirt and into two more sprites, an albino, and a brunette with tan skin and emerald green eyes.

"Kesesese! You sure haf a vay vith zhe ladies Francis!" The albino said with another snicker and pushed Francis off.

"Sì amigo, you should be more careful!" The brunette said with a Spanish accent, and a lisp that made (y/n) smile.

'That's just so adorable!' She thought and knelt down "I'm (y/n), it's nice to meet you three." She said with a smile that made the three sprites swoon.

"Vell! I'm Gilbert!"

"I'm Antonio! And you already know Francis" the Spaniard said and jabbed his thumb at the disoriented French sprite.

"And we're...The Bad Touch Trio!" They said in unison, one standing atop the other, arms out and smirking.

"Y're all a b'nch of idi'ts." A tall blonde sprite muttered and tripped Antonio, and the other two came tumbling down onto the poor brunette.

"S-Su-San! That was cruel!" A worried voice said and a little blonde sprite came running to the swede and grabbed his arm with a blush and a tear in his eye. He flinched and looked up at (y/n), and smiled. "I'm Tino, this is Berwald." He said and gestured to the Swedish sprite, who gave a curt nod and a 'hm.'

Felix clapped his hands together two times, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay! So, like, you've met everyone (y/n)! Well...almost everyone! There's one last person we want you to meet!" he said with a huge smile and hurried over to the small pond by the large tree and the others gathered around quickly. (Y/n) hurried over and sat on her heels and stared into the water with her big (e/c) eyes. Felix smiled and tugged at her sleeve "Throw something into the water, quick!" He enticed the young woman. She stood up and looked around, what could make a good offer...to a pond?

She spotted a small daisy among a patch of weeds, its white petals stood out greatly to her. She smiled and carefully plucked the simple, yet beautiful flower and gently tossed it into the pond and watched it float in the water. Not too long after, the pond's water began to glow a bright yellow. (Y/n) stood up straight and took a step back and stared in awe and wonder at the now glowing water.

"um...so, this person I'm meeting, who is he?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, 'he's a 'she' and...well, she's not exactly a person." Antonio said with a smile. Before (y/n) could answer, her vision was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled at the now planted field, all of his hard work would soon pay off when the crops would be ready for harvest in Late summer.<p>

"Ludwig." Tanaka came out of the barn and into the pasture with the young cow. "Daisy will need a brushing this afternoon. Also, have you seen (y/n)?" he asked

"(Y/n)? Nein, I haven't, she didn't come back from town yet?" He asked. Tanaka only shrugged and went back to work. Ludwig stood up straight and looked around the small farm, how could a simple girl like (y/n) get lost so easily in such a small town? He shook his head and wiped more sweat away, if she didn't come back by the time he was done planting, he'd go look for her by the small pond up the hill.

* * *

><p>(Yn) lowered her arms slowly when the light soon died down, and opened her eyes. She gasped and let her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, a beautiful woman stood above the pond, she was dressed like a goddess, her sea foam green hair in a high ponytail and braided in various areas, she was beautiful!

"It's nice to finally meet you, (y/n)." She said and gave a gentle smile. "I am the Harvest Goddess, I watch over this land." She opened her cerulean eyes and looked down at (y/n). "There's something I see in you (y/n), something kind and gentle. You have a big heart, you care about this land, do you not?"

"I-I do, yes!" (y/n) said and straightened her stance and smiled at the Harvest Goddess. She smiled back and patted (y/n)'s (h/c) hair, like a mother would praise a child.

"I'm glad you do, I'm glad I chose you (y/n). Because, there is something you must do."

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow at the sudden favor. "You want me to do something? What do you need me to do?" She asked quietly.

"All in good time (y/n), for now, go home and rest. You have a big day ahead of you." the goddess instructed and slowly vanished into the pond. (y/n) sighed and slumped down onto her bottom and crossed her legs in thought. What could the Harvest Goddess possibly want with her? What did she need her to do? (Y/n) shook her head and got to her feet and stretched, perhaps things would be more clear once she got some rest.

"...! Oh no! I never went back to the farm!" (Y/n) suddenly blurted out, surprising the sprites, and quickly ran off with a quick 'goodbye' and was running/siding down the hill.

* * *

><p>"I told you no, now, for the last time, get off this property!" (Yn) lifted her head at the sound of old Tanaka's voice and froze, seeing three men practically gang up on the poor defenseless old man, all in business suits with nicely parted hair and a sleazy look in their eyes. (Y/n) glared and ran down the path and to Tanaka's defense.

"Hey!" She screamed and stood in front of him, arms out. "What do you think you're doing here? You can't just pick on Tanaka like that!" She said and glad at the men.

"Ah, you must be the new owner of this...farm." The leader said with a smirk and lifted a briefcase up. "We're willing to pay you millions for this plot of land. All you have to do," he snatched a form from one of the other men and slammed it on the briefcase. "Is sign, right here." He said and held a pen out to (y/n).

(y/n) was instantly appalled at the 'offer', sell the one thing that kept her grandfather going!? (Y/n) snatched the pen and threw it to the side, listening to it clatter against the barn.

"How dare you, how DARE you try to buy this place! My grandfather shaded blood, sweat, and tears to make this place prosperous. Don't you think for a single second that I'll even think about selling this place." She said, chest puffed out, on her tip toes, and looking directly into the eyes of the business man with a glare and determined look in her eye.

He only scoffed and placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her away and watched her stagger back into Tanaka. "Don't think you've seen the last of us, little girl. This whole town will belong to our company sooner or later. Your farm is as good as sold." He threatened, and the three men left quietly.

(Y/n) stood up straight and glared at the retreating slime balls, how could they act so heartless!? She shook her head and groaned in frustration and stormed into the small house and sat on the rickety old rocking chair and folded her arms over her chest. 'Is this what the Harvest Goddess wanted me to do? Protect this land from those corporate jerks?' She nodded to herself and sat up and ran back outside, and bumped straight into Ludwig.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" He asked and helped (y/n) stand up straight. She nodded with a sigh and ran her hand through her now messy hair. "I heard vhat happened...I'll do everything I can do to help keep zhis farm going." He said. "Zhis isn't zhe first time zhey've been here. Zhyey've been hounding everyvone in town to sell zheir lands." He explained.

(y/n) looked up at him in shock, everyone was going through the same problem they were! She rubbed her chin in thought and nodded to herself. "Ludwig. Come with me. We're gonna go talk to the townsfolk." She smirked, a glint of determination in her (e/c) eyes. "We're going to save the homeland!"

A/N

And that's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it :) I will add two more bachelors, please let me know who you'd like to see as a bachelor, and, as always, read and review! :)


End file.
